As You Wish Amrâlimê
by riah alice drake
Summary: Just a cute one shot with my fav HP couple again. The title is NOT mine it belongs to both the Princess Bride and to Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies. (Yes I am a Huge Nerd and if you don't know what these two mean then google is your best friend cause I'm not doing spoilers for you :) )
1. As You Wish Amrâlimê

_As You Wish+ Amrâlimê + Remadora_

"Well, this is a sight." A smug and sarcastic tone joked.

Tonks looked up just long enough to stick her tongue out at her cousin then went back to her search. "I mean it…" Sirius went on pushing away from the doorway to lean against the overloaded table while Tonks was busy hunting the shelves of another bookshelf. "This is something I'd expect from Moony or Hermione but you…." He shook his head

"If you are going to help you can stay if not get lost," Tonks growled not really hearing what was being said as she stood up on a chair to reach the top shelves. "Well, it would help dear cuz to know what it is you're looking for," Sirius answered folding his arms over his chest.

"Huh?" Tonks asked pushing her spiked lilac hair out of her eyes as she finally looked over her shoulder to see who she was talking to. "Oh, Wotcher Sirius." She greeted brightly nearly falling from her precarious stance on the chair as she waved at him while holding a heavy looking book to her chest.

"Afternoon." Sirius smirked offering her a hand down chivalrously. "now what are you doing messing up Moony and Hermione's library system?" he questioned nodding to the books piled up on the table and scattered on the floor.

"Well, I can't find the answer to my question in my book collection so I thought I'd hunt down the answer here." Tonks shot back "But maybe you know." She mused hopefully. "Remus keeps using this weird word when he talks to me the past few days and I want to know what it means." Tonks explained "But he won't tell me when I ask him…. it's like he doesn't even know he's using it most times." She rambled not even letting Sirius talk as she unloaded her latest book onto the crowded table.

"What does he say?" Sirius asked when Tonks took a breath to start again as she moved the muggle pen from her pocket to tucked behind her ear as she took a seat at the table.

"As you wish Admiral lee me…. or something like that," Tonks answered sticking her wand in her soft purple spikes to keep it out of her way as she opened the first book she laid her hands on and started her search.

"Amrâlimê" Sirius corrected at once his eyes wide in surprise when Tonks's head snapped up. "Yeah…Exactly. But how?" she asked, "Was it something you lot made up paling around with James or something?" she asked as she looked up at him curious and expectant.

"Not exactly," Sirius answered pulling at his shirt sleeve nervously. "But you know what it means." Tonks prompted and Sirius knew it wasn't meant like a question she knew he knew and the wrongly convicted murder knew she wouldn't give up until he told her.

"Nope, not a clue." Sirius lied now very interested in a random book he was pretending to read. "not. a clue." He articulated turning a page as the sound of Tonks pushing back her chair filled the room as his cousin came around to his side.

"Not a clue huh?" Tonks inquired "yet you know how to say it." She pointed out. "Even if it doesn't have nearly the same effect as when Remus does" She smiled wistfully. Sirius bit back a grin as he noticed the ends of Tonks's hair lighting to a deep pinkish red as her eyes glazed over while she thought about it.

"But I still don't know what it means." She said shaking herself out of her own head even as her hair stayed the same hybrid of lilac and pink.

"I'd have thought you could work that out by now." Sirius chuckled looking at her over the top of his still upside-down book.

Tonks just stared at him "What are you…" she started but stopped when the sound of carpeted footsteps came from the hall.

"Hey, Pads do you know when…. oh…erm…hi."

Tonks flushed dropping her eyes shyly as Remus entered wearing the same bashful look. "Catching up on your reading, are you?" the former teacher asked nodding to the overloaded table behind her.

"That was me actually." Sirius covered holding out his book proudly. "You?" Remus echoed skeptically while Tonks sent a grateful look toward her cousin who winked at her while the werewolf was distracted with looking over the book.

"I've read that one it's where…" the bookish wolf started but Sirius cut him off with a hard glare and a hissed "If you spoil the plot of my book one more time I swear to Merlin's Mother Moony I am going to eat all your chocolate right in from of your wolf hide next moon." He threatened earning a dumbfounded gasp from Tonks and a wounded pout from Remus.

"Even for you Siri that's a bit harsh." Tonks defended taking the pen from behind her ear and setting it back on the table. "besides what could possibly be spoiled in a book about a princess and bride?" she asked finally noticing the title of the book her cousin was pretending to be reading.

"Yeah, Moons what could be spoiled?" Sirius asked teasingly tossing the book casually over his shoulder so it landed tent style onto the table top. "Padfoot don't." the wolf answered harshly "Or what?" Tonks was looking between the two apprehensively knowing the full moon was coming closer and Remus was already becoming more wolfish each day.

"Okay, boys don't get your wands in knots let's all just take a breath here okay?" Tonks announced forcing herself between them when neither seemed to be backing down from their glaring match. "Rem let's let the troll brain get back to his reading and you and I can go see if we can find more of that chocolate cake Molly made yesterday yeah?" the Aurora suggested taking the former teacher's hand pulling him away from her suddenly smug looking cousin.

"As you wish Amrâlimê." Remus grinned his entire body shifted protectively toward her even when his eyes stayed glued on Sirius. It was something about the glowing look in the werewolf's dark eyes and the way his tone softened to a tender purr that finally made it all click into place for Tonks.

"I'll just take my book and leave you two to yourselves," Sirius announced sending all the unneeded books back to their shelves with a simple flick of his wand as he headed to the door. Neither Remus or Tonks noticed him leave they were too busy staring intently at each other.

"Say it again," Tonks ordered her forceful tone making Remus blink his head falling to one side as he considered her quietly. "You heard me," Tonks argued taking a step closer. "Say it again." She repeated articulating each word as her eyes held his.

"As you wish Amrâlimê." Remus obliged still considering her in quiet fascination.

"That's what I thought you said." Tonks nodded "But there better still be cake left wolf boy." she warned darkly her eyes flashing in the fading light "And if there's not?" Remus wondered curiously. Tonks pouted but folded quickly pulling him in for another longer kiss. "I like this better." she decided licking the last trace of chocolate frosting from his lips while Remus dipped his head for yet another deep kiss.


	2. The Next Night

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Remus asked skeptically.

"Remus can you just please shut your wolf face and relax for once." Tonks sighed as she fixed the wrinkles from the blanket she'd spread on the floor. "The moon isn't until a few days, I have time off to kill and last time I saw him Sirius was up reading a book to Buckbeak so he won't be interrupting us anytime soon." She reminded him patting the empty space beside her invitingly.

"As You Wish Amrâlimê "Remus answered with a wolfish smirk as Tonks blushed in the glow of the tv. "And if I didn't know any better Nymphadora I'd say you were flirting with me." he mused as Remus set the snack tray down on the sofa and joined her on the blanket spread on the floor in front of it.

"What do you suggest I do to relax then?" the werewolf asked sliding his arm around Tonks's shoulders "Well, I raided a muggle movie store on the way home from work." Tonks admitted shyly pointing to the small stack of movies laying beside the ancient looking tv "And when the girl at the shop saw the book I'd been carrying she all but shoved this at me." The Metamorphmagus grinned as she pulled the first of the movies out of the stack.

Remus flushed when he read the title _The Princess Bride_ "Erm how about we start with this one first." He suggested pulling _Gnomeo & Juliet_ out for a substitute. "Oh, that one." Tonks's eyes light up as she took the case from him. "They were playing it at the shop. It's like the statues are under some enchantment so they can talk and move." She grinned her eyes sparking with as she took one of the chocolate frogs from the tray and unwrapping it while Remus put the movie in the player.

"It's a movie Nymphadora so of course garden gnomes can talk in movies." He laughed while still enjoying the childlike wonder in her tone as she told him about it. "Don't call me that Lupin," Tonks growled back automatically as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she cuddled against his side.

"The Montague woman has Molly's voice," Remus announced matter-of-factly once they had both finished giggling about the opening prologue. "No way." Tonks countered around the chocolate candy stick she'd been snaking on while Remus just chuckled as he rewound the movie so she could listen for herself.

"Merlin's pants." Tonks gasped when she realized he was right. "That gnome has McGonagall's voice." She pointed out in amazement nearly dropping the box of assorted taffies in surprise. "Nuh-Uh." The Gryffindor sitting beside her argued too distracted by the woman cuddling against him to notice what was going on on the tv screen. "I swear on my Auror badge." Tonks countered teasingly turning up the volume "You of all people should have caught that." She laughed when he gaped at the tv the next time he heard the character talk.

"Who has Minnie's voice." Sirius asked from behind them "Merlin's undershorts Why is that garden gnome dressed like a flower and have paint taped to him?" the amigas asked watching the move over the back of the couch.

"That gnomes mother." Remus answered without taking his eyes away from the tv screen "Now kindly leave your crashing date night." Tonks finished angrily snuggling closer to Remus's side as she offered the wolf beside her some of her ice cream "And sorry but I think florescent pink and green spots look good together." She commented taking a drink from Remus's butterbeer "but not when she's trying to blind in." Remus and Sirius answered together earning an eye roll from Tonks.

"Sirius…leave now please or I will change out your shampoo for hair removing potion…again." Remus announced when the convict still didn't leave the room just took a seat on the couch behind the snuggling couple and helping himself to their snacks tray.

"Hold on that was…. you said that was Snivellus." Sirius hissed while Tonks hugged her stomach as she kept laughing "No…James said it was Snivellus but if you remember I was in the library fixing your lots potions essays with Lily." Remus corrected smugly his eyes glowing mischievously over the top of the butterbeer bottle in his hand as he took a long drink.

"My resourceful wolf." Tonks praised sweetly pressing a light kiss against Remus's neck ignoring the betrayed and hurt look her cousin was giving her. "If you don't want the truth don't crash our date night." She informed her now sulking cousin.

"I'm going back to Buckbeak. At least he won't destroy my beautiful hair." The former convict snapped grabbing the last four bottles of butterbeer from the tray and a new book from the shelf then disappeared up the stairs to the hippogriffs floor.

"Did you really switch out his shampoo that one time?" Tonks asked eagerly no longer watching the movie still playing on the screen.

"Of course not." Remus smiled "Like I said I was with Lily hunting the library for potions books so James, Sirius, and the traitor didn't fail in their potions essay seventh year." The elder marauder told her defiantly.

"I love that you think I'm falling for that." Tonks smiled as the werewolf she was leaning on pulled another blanket over them as the rain started to fall outside the window as they replayed the movie over again.


End file.
